Currently, in the United States, many more cruciate ligament repair surgeries are performed on dogs than on people. Unfortunately, there is broad recognition that the available surgical procedures are sadly wanting in the degree to which the stifle (front knee joint of a dog) is repaired, and the durability of the repair. An improved technique and assembly for performing the technique is needed.